Love Game
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Being stuck in the middle of a room full of people doesn't cool down their heat.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**- Made myself some goals for this story: No Kevin, No Tamara, no angst, just sexy scenes.

**The Love Game**

**Chapter One**

**March 2007**

"Comfy there, Hot Stuff?"

"You know it, baby girl."

"Good," she cooed and laid back against him. "Me too."

Talk about self induced torture. Derek Morgan had really done it to himself this time. His playing with fire with Penelope Garcia had him in quite the predicament.

Stuck feeling like a teenager with a raging hard on that he was trying to hide from everyone else in the room.

It wasn't hardly the first time she got him turned on in the nearly three years since they met but it was the first time her warm, tempting curvy body was pressed so close against his when it happened. Good luck hiding it when she was sitting between his legs in his boss's media room watching a movie.

Derek always liked to get as close to Penelope as he could without actually fucking her senseless. She was his ideal woman. The problem was he had some kind of stupid madonna/whore complex going on (according to Reid at least) where that made Penelope too good for him to actually fuck. She was a dream. A vision. Perfection. She was wife material and everybody knew Derek was not looking to be a husband just yet.

But he couldn't resist her in every way. So he would do all he could to flirt with her, to hug her, make her feel good and safe, make her feel sexy and smart, make her know he thought she was phenomenal.

And he would sneak in a cuddle here or there while watching movies. Only while watching movies. He couldn't let her touch him too much at work cause it would cause the problem he was having right now: his dick thick and engorged because of the feel of her hands on him, in even the most innocent way.

Not that she was innocent in this whole thing today. Not hardly. Once he started shifting around, trying to lean back so she didn't feel how hard he was she had started scooting back and ever so slowly rubbing against him, as if she was trying to get more comfortable but he knew she was doing it on purpose.

Because she took his hand that was resting around her waist and slid it onto her thigh, holding it there with her hand, so close to where he would love to be able to slip his fingers but also so far away because he couldn't feel her wetness coating him. Couldn't rub her clit till she bucked and screamed. Couldn't bury his mouth there and suck her sweet juices dry.

Yeah, their friends wouldn't appreciate the show at all if he tried that one right now. Besides Derek and Penelope weren't lovers. They were buddies. He kept her on a pedestal. Maybe too high. Maybe for too long. Maybe it was about protecting him and not her.

He couldn't remember his list of reasons they were not dating already right now. There was no blood in his brain to think with because it was all down in his dick, throbbing over her plump ass wiggling slightly every once in awhile and making sure he couldn't lose his hard on if he tried.

Why hadn't he remembered that the last time they cuddled he had started to have a similar problem, just not as severely, and had vowed to not get himself in that situation again? He must have remembered that, in the back of his mind, when he showed up today but he just hadn't gave a damn.

Like a moth to a fucking flame he gravitated to her side, slid his body down in front of the couch and tugged her between his legs. His baby girl's spot and nobody else's. He did it for himself cause he wanted to rest his chin on her shoulder, smell the honey and strawberry scented shampoo she was using nowadays, and wrap her in his arms. Wrap her in the muscles that were all for her now.

Well he got her in his arms. That was for sure. And he got what he was really wanting in the back of his mind. Fucking turned on and ready to go.

_Good job_, he scolded himself._ And she can so tell you're hard right now. That's real nice_!

Not that she seemed to mind. Nope. He liked to think of her as an angel- which she was in some ways because she was his relief in the cold world he lived in- but she could be as sinful as he was. Her pressing his hand on her thigh, as her face revealed no sign of what kinky thoughts had to be in her head, showed she was up for playing his game without a bit of fear or worry over what the consequences would be.

Derek always wanted to protect Penelope from getting hurt by him if they had sex and, God forbid, something made them split up later. And he wanted to wait till he knew he was ready to try to go for forever with her.

But he had really been protecting himself from risking too much. _Hell with that_, he thought that day. _She is not a risk. She's my heaven. My hot, sexy, dirty mouthed corner of heaven right here on earth_.

Her mouth. Those red painted lips. Those perfect white teeth. That pink, long tongue. Damn he should not have started thinking about her mouth.

Derek tried to focus on the movie again but all he could really focus on was Penelope's hand caressing over the top of his, slowly, smoothly, tracing letters.

What was she writing?

When he figured it out, what she traced over and over, he had to chuckle. _Do me._

(_You can do me in the morning._

_You can do me in the night._

_-_

_You can do me when you wanna do me._

_-_

_Take a look at me._

_Tell me do you like what you see?_

_-_

_Do you think you _

_can..._

_Do you think you can do me?) (_Bell Biv Devoe)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Game**

**Chapter Two**

**March 2007**

Mercifully the movie at Hotch's house finally ended and everyone headed for the dining room to get some dinner. Haley had made a home cooked meal for them because she said they all ate too much take out and fast food.

Derek was still holding Penelope in his arms, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his hand on her thigh with her hand over his, and his body hard as fuck because of her plump ass wiggling around just a little two much during the two hours they had been cuddling.

And to think little Jack was running around the house when Derek was sitting there with a boner over Jack's favorite baby sitter. For shame.

Derek grinned thinking that because he didn't feel bad in that moment. He was way too horny for that.

Reid looked at Penelope and Derek, who hadn't moved an inch from their spot, and asked "You two coming or what?"

_Not until you leave us alone_, Derek felt like answering, making a pun on the word come, but he didn't. He just smirked and said "We'll be along, kid."

When Reid left Penelope went to turn around but Derek tightened his hold on her. He murmured in her ear "You're so getting spanked tonight."

With a chuckle she wiggled against him again, more boldly, and said "Might as well make it worth it then."

He laughed and let go of her. She turned around. Her eyes were sparking with more lust than he had ever saw there. It made him swallow hard and the smile fall from his face.

"Garcia-" he whispered as he moved his mouth toward hers.

Just as she was moving toward him, her hand coming up to hold his face, Jack ran in the room and jumped on them. He was just at the age where he could run but not at the age where he could do it without falling down half the time. He laid a big, wet kiss on Penelope's cheek.

"Hey, little man," she said to him as she stood up and scooped him into her arm. Looking at Derek she purred "Looks like you got rescued just in the nick of time, baby. Better be careful from now on. Jack won't always be around to come save you."

She winked at him and left the room. Derek lay his head back on the couch and let out a few deep breaths before he hauled himself up and headed to the bathroom. When he made it to the table ten minutes later everyone was saying a prayer.

He slipped into his seat, across from Penelope, and when she opened her eyes he saw his angel again. Derek was left wondering why life was so damn complicated.

_(I want to kiss you, babe,_

_but if I do then I might miss you._

_-_

_Its complicated and stupid._

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_-_

_Guess he wants to play_

_wants to play_

_-_

_A love game _

_A love game_) (Lady Gaga)

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was having so much fun getting Derek all hot and bothered over her. Sometimes he seemed like he was so into her that a look from him alone- burning with heat- could make her wet and ready for him.

Other times it seemed like just some big game to him. Or like he wanted friendship more than scorching hot sex from her. She, personally, thought they could have both.

Usually he was so good about holding himself in check around her but there were times when he slipped up. She used to blush and look away. Today she was in his arms, she actually felt the proof of his hunger for her, and she didn't scoot away. She didn't let him off the hook.

She made him get harder and harder; hornier and hornier. Damn, it felt good. Really good.

Maybe there were lots of women that could turn him on but there were not lots of women he made his friend too. That was just her. She was the only woman that got to be both.

That made her insecurities lessen, once she realized that today. She was his girl. Those were not just words but that was what was in his heart. She was the one he wanted to talk to the most, hold the most, stare at the most, joke with the most, protect the most and tell all his dirty thoughts to.

There was no reason to shy away from that. She suddenly felt a rush of feminine power and decided to have a little more fun with her sexy profiler.

Penelope slipped off her shoe, under Hotch's dinner table, and then slid her foot very slowly up Derek's leg. When he squirmed, his eyes going wide, and his hand brushing over his head, she smiled sweetly and turned to Gideon. "Sir, Derek was telling me that he once took your class back when he first joined the Bureau. Was he as much of a ladies man then as he is now?"

She rubbed her foot along his thigh.

Gideon said "Huh. I can't recall."

Hotch said "I'm going to go with yes." When Hotch was around his family there was a lightness to him that was rare to see at work. He would share smiles with Haley that were full of secrets and promises.

Everyone chuckled at Hotch saying Derek must have been a player back then too.

"Thanks," Derek said, shaking his head, in a joking way. "But I'll have you know I was all about the course work during that class."

Elle joked "Yeah and how many study partners did it take to get through the semester?"

Derek just shook his head, biting back what looked to me a moan and hiding it by clearing his throat, as Penelope's foot brushed over his dick. He caught her foot with his hand and squeezed it. Their eyes met over the table and held.

_(I'm on a mission_

_and it involves some heavy touching, yeah._

_-_

_You've indicated your interest and_

_I'm educated in sex, yes._

_-_

_Now I want it bad_

_want it bad_

_-_

_A love game._

_A love game.)_


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Love Game

Chapter Three

March 2007

After dinner the guys all went outside to help Hotch look at his garage door, which was giving him trouble lately. While they were there Haley took Jack up to get ready for bed, leaving Elle, JJ and Garcia to start to clean up-even though Haley said to leave it.

As the girls chatted away JJ teased Penelope "You looked a little flush there when we were watching the movie."

Penelope smiled. "If you were pressed against a hottie like Morgan, wouldn't you be too?"

Elle told her, as she loaded the dishwasher, "You're too good to him. I'd make him work for it like it was a second job."

"Sure you would, sweetie. Lets just see you in that situation and then see if you can resist. Of course, I can't blame you for thinking you could since you've never had the experience of him wrapped all snug around you. That man is all muscles and, trust me on this one, it feels so good to be pressed tight against him. I would like to find the woman on this planet who would say anything other than 'Yes, sir,' if he said 'Drop those panties.' I know he would only have to get out 'Drop those,' and mine would be hitting the floor."

"Well I went to Jamaica with him and I wasn't the least bit tempted."

"Are you sure you're not batting for the other team, sweetie? Cause that's the only way I will believe you weren't at least _tempted_."

Elle's mouth dropped and then they all busted out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek could hear the girls laughing from outside. "Hotch, I think we got it. Give it a try now."

Hotch used his controller to close the garage door. "Looks good. Thanks."

"Sure, man, no problem."

Reid asked Morgan "Are you feeling sick tonight? Cause I can't come down with anything right now. I'm going to see my mom next week."

"I'm fine, kid."

"Really? You looked kinda sweaty at dinner," Reid said.

Hotch chuckled, shook his head and walked back inside. Gideon gave Derek a raised eye look and said "While I was sitting next to her...." and shook his head in a way that said: _Keep that in private_!

When they were gone Morgan shoved Reid's shoulder and cried "Do you have to do stuff like that?"

"What?!" Reid's expression was clueless.

When Morgan walked away Reid smiled. He so did love messing with his buddy.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek walked into the kitchen, leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's up, ladies?"

Penelope was taking out plates, while Elle was getting silverware and JJ was carrying a pie. Penelope answered "We're getting some dessert ready but I'm sure you're not interested in this kind of sugar, are you, sug?"

Elle said "That's my cue."

JJ smirked and added "Right behind you."

Penelope gave Elle the plates and they left. Penelope leaned close to Derek, as she faced the counter and he faced away. "I think we chased them off."

"Good," he said, as he leaned closer to her. His mouth went by her ear. "Can you answer me one thing, woman? How do you manage to get hotter every day?"

She smiled and blushed a little. "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you. And I would never wanna take your chocolate goodness out of my life."

"Funny. I was just about sure, Garcia, you were trying to kill me during that movie," he whispered, his voice throaty and filled with lust. "What was up with that, mama? That ass of yours have a mind of its own or what?"

"More like it is attached to a body that houses a brain that is always flashing the go signal for my Mr. Hard Body lover boy."

He chuckled. "You're crazy, I swear."

Her eyes danced with amusement. "Uh-huh but you made me that way. Before I met you I was actually very shy and introverted."

Derek roared with laughter. With a huge smile on his face he turned and angled his body toward her as she turned toward him. Looking down at her he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And what's your excuse for your foot doing a tango on me during dinner?"

"I was just angling for a massage."

"Felt like I was the one getting the massage."

"Oops. I knew I had something backwards there. I fear I'm in need of lessons, kind sir."

"I doubt it, baby girl." He smiled and gave her a look filled with heat.

Her hand flattened on his thigh and Derek stiffened. He looked over his shoulder but didn't see any of their friends nearby. He pushed closer to Penelope, so that she was backed against the fridge, as her hand slid over the ridge of his cock, slowly feeling it for the first time through his pants.

Derek buried his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his moan as she rubbed against him. His hands gripped her hips and jerked her tighter to his body. He licked once along her throat, slowly, and then against the area right under her earlobe, before nibbling on her earlobe.

Penelope let out a soft blissful moan and grabbed his ass as her other hand kept rubbing at his painfully aroused dick.

Someone made a surprised sound behind them. "Oh!"

Penelope eyes popped open. Over Derek's shoulder she saw Jason Gideon. Penelope went deep red and stiff in Derek's arms.

Jason said "We were short a fork but, you know what, I'll just use someone else's when they are done. Yeah....all right." He shook his head at them and left.

Penelope whispered to Derek "Oh my God, please tell me that did not just happen."

"At least my pants weren't down."

She pushed at his chest and made a sound of displeasure. Derek pulled her back against him, saying, "Hold up one minute. I just got to..." and then his mouth was on hers in a sensual, sweet, shiver inducing first kiss that made her melt against him. "Yeah, I thought so. Heaven on earth. Okay, you can go get yourself some pie now, Garcia. But you're right. I want my sugar later and I better get it or else I'm gonna be so cranky, I promise you that."

"Mmm....oh. Wowza," was all she said before she turned and started to stumbled from the room in a daze.

Derek got out a couple of forks and pressed them into her hand. "Go, silly girl."

She left with her face all flushed.

Derek stood there with a soft smile on his lips. He touched his mouth, running his thumb over his bottom lip, as it still burned with the feeling of being fused to his sweet baby girl. Such a good first kiss. He wanted more and he wasn't about to talk himself out of it either.


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Love Game

Chapter Four

March 2007

Everyone, but Derek, was sitting around Hotch's dining room eating pie when Derek walked in and took Penelope's hand, pulling her up and off her chair. Flashing his friends a big smile he said "I'm stealing her." Derek looked at Penelope "That alright with you, mama?"

"I would never turn down such a pleasurable offer, handsome."

Derek gave her a grin, as his eyes danced with lightness and flared with hunger at the same time, and then he looked at Haley. "Would you mind if Garcia leaves her car here over night?"

"Not at all, Derek. In fact when you two come back for it tomorrow knock and say hello. Jack can't get enough of seeing you both."

"Sure thing," he said "Tomorrow afternoon." He started to pull Penelope out of the room.

She looked over her shoulder and said, in a sexy voice, "Or the next day."

Derek's mouth dropped and he gave her a shocked look. "Hush that motor mouth!" Then he smiled at her in an indulgent way.

She chuckled and he pulled her out to the foyer, where he kissed her again with his hands buried in her hair, before they put their coats on. He looked in her eyes and asked "You think you can handle what I got in store for you?"

"You're gonna have to try me and find out."

He smiled as they headed out the door, arms around each other's waist, with Derek's lips by her ear saying "That mouth is gonna get your ass in trouble one of these days, you gorgeous thing."

When they got to the curb Penelope saw that he had brought his motorcycle. She gave him wide eyes. "Handsome-" she drug it out.

"You'll love it, I promise you. Come on. I've wanted to take you on a ride for three years now."

"You've only known me two years and ten months."

"Yeah, but I'm a profiler. I already knew I was gonna want to before I ever met you."

She rolled her eyes. "So you're trying to convince me you knew you'd meet someone like me eventually?"

"Nope. Far from it actually. But I knew I was never gonna let anyone on this bike who was not phenomenal. And look at you: the definition of the word. So get on and stop being hard headed, woman."

She teased him a little more. "First tell me if you've had any other women on this bike?"

He gave her big eyes and waggled his head at her. "What did I just tell you? Now sit that trouble making ass down." He pointed at the seat in a stern way. "Now."

She sat down. He put the helmet on her and did it up. Soon they were going down the street. Derek took them on a long ride, so Penelope could enjoy the feeling of freedom and the warm heat between her legs, her arms wrapped tight around him. And so he could feel like he wasn't rushing her home to fuck like some bar chick.

She was his Goddess. He wanted to make more memories with her. And then fuck her till she screamed his name and maybe some sweet, sweet words of love too. A guy could dream.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was surprised how much riding on a motorcycle could get her juices flowing. Or maybe it was just being pressed so close to Morgan with vibration rocketing through her body for over an hour that had her panties moist.

It could also be the kiss he gave her in Hotch's foyer. Or the one in Hotch's kitchen. Or when he was licking on her neck. It was all making her hot and bothered. Eager for more. She was flying from the excitement of knowing Derek wanted to make love to her.

Almost three years of building to this moment had her heart soaring to know it was finally here. All her fantasies and dreams were not in vain. She couldn't be happier that their cuddling turned sexy, even if they were at her boss's house when it happened.

Penelope was surprised when Derek stopped the motorcycle at what looked to be an abandoned house in the country. He got off. She took off her helmet and handed it to him. "Wow, Hot Stuff, mama has to admit she kinda loved that. But only cause it was with my knight in shining armor."

He smiled. "Good, baby girl." His eyes devoured her and she shivered in sensual excitement.

"So what are we doing here?"

"This is one of my new properties. Remember how I told you I got into real estate investing?"

"Yeah. So you own this house, huh? Its nice," she said, being polite even though it looked run down.

"No, its not." He laughed. "But it will be when I get done with it. Right now it's practically gutted." He stowed the helmet and then took her hand. "Come with me, Goddess."

They ended up on the porch. Derek sat down and said "You can see all the stars from here."

Penelope sat between his legs. His feet were on a stair lower than the top, where they were sitting.

Derek rested his head on her chin and wrapped her in his arms. He said "This time we can get as out of control as we want without worrying about an audience."

She teased "That didn't make it even hotter for you?"

"Hell no!" He laughed and she chuckled.

Penelope titled her head all the way back and Derek leaned over and kissed her. He straightened and snuggled her close against him by tugging her back flush to his body.

For a while they talked about the stars and how Penelope's older brothers liked to sleep out in the backyard as teenagers but always told her she couldn't join them because she was a 'baby' and a 'girl.' But her parents would make those nights special by camping out with her inside, eating popcorn and smores from the microwave.

Finally they were silent for a long moment. Penelope told Derek "I'm really enjoying tonight. It's a shame this day ever has to end. I'd like to live in a world where this day just goes on and on forever and always."

He started to kiss her neck while he joked "Garcia, you're saying you wanna get me stuck in Groundhog's Day?" he asked, referencing the movie where a day repeated over and over.

"Mmm-hmmm. Naked Groundhog's Day."

He nibbled on her ear. "What am I gonna do with you, bad girl?"

"I've got lots of ideas if you haven't figured it out yet. Just tell me if you need instructions, Hot Stuff."

He slipped his hands underneath the back of her coat, around her body and over her rib cage, letting his fingers lightly brush the underside of her breasts. "That will be the day," he joked, his breath hot on her ear.

Penelope whimpered, longing for him to caress her breasts. Her head fell back on his shoulder. His mouth came down on hers and they started to kiss passionately. Meanwhile his hands were caressing her stomach, spreading heat through her, until finally one hand came up and started to gently brush over her breast. His hand was still on top of her thin silky blouse though. The warmth caused by having her coat on only made it that more delicious as he worked at making more heat ping pong through her body.

Her nipples were hard pebbles that were absolutely crying out to be twisted and sucked till she couldn't take anymore pleasure. Derek started with gentle strokes but then the pressure increased. He used his free hand to go down to her inner thigh and rub there.

She moaned into his mouth. Penelope wrapped one arm around Derek's neck, trying to pull him closer and to hang on for dear life as their sensual ride tonight took them a little closer to completion.


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Love Game

Chapter Five

March 2007

Penelope could hardly believe that her best erotic fantasies were coming true tonight when it came to being with Derek Morgan.

Just cuddling had led to getting hot and horny for both of them- his dick pressed against her back with a hard on that begged for attention, and her panties getting slicker and slicker as she trapped his hand on her thigh, all the while their friends were close by with their eyes on the movie they were watching. Playing footies under the table- her sock covered foot caressing his leg, his thigh, his crotch- got Derek even more raring to go. Soon they were hiding away in the kitchen giving in to all the urges that sparked to life in them earlier.

Desires that had been too long tamped down exploded like mini bombs. Every line they crossed was one more they never wanted to be on the other side of again. At least she sure as hell didn't.

Now that they had their first kiss, and second, and third and fourth it was too much to even contemplate turning back. They were flying down this new road they had jumped on together. Feeling set free from all their fears, frustrations and worries. Just like they felt when they were on his motorcycle coming out to this property he owned in the country.

They were on the porch, her between his legs again as he sat behind her, his hand up under her coat tweaking her nipples and then massaging her heavy, aching tits. While she had her hand raised and wrapped around his head, dragging him against her for more and more kisses.

Kissing him was completely intoxicating. Nearly three years of imagining this hadn't prepared her for the reality. Nothing could. Knowing he wanted her made her feel a myriad of emotions: special, loved, chosen, powerful, beautiful, lucky, happy, hopeful, sexy, horny and eager.

Suddenly the world was all bright colors and amazing moments. Nothing bad could happen in a world like this. That's why she told him she wanted this night to go on and on- and she meant that with all of herself.

Penelope wanted to forever be the princess in Derek's love story.

For now though she was also his dirty little minx who wanted more than just steamy kisses. Penelope kept her mouth fused to Derek's as she got up, twisted around and climbed on his lap. Pulling out of their kiss, panting breathlessly, her fingers made quick work of unzipping her coat. It was a warm night at the end of the month, plus her body was overheated from all the lust coursing through her, so she shrugged right out of her jacket.

Moving her hands to Derek's cheeks, which had light stubble on them, she met his gaze, finding it filled with dark, hungry need.

"Garcia," he choked out her last name, a rough hewed, dripping with desire, three syllable prayer.

She attacked his mouth, taking over their kisses and showing him how much she wanted him with every freaking fiber of her being. Making sure he knew just how desperate she ached for him to take them all the way tonight. To know the feeling of his dick filling every bit of her, thrusting hard and fast, deep and shallow, then slow and steady, with long strokes that made the waves of pleasure feel like they would last years instead of mere minutes.

It had been so long for her since she had a man buried deep inside of her body.

She went on dates but she couldn't let any of them into her panties. She couldn't have another man's hands pinching her clit, three fingers buried to the knuckle inside of her, couldn't dare let another mouth down there either. She couldn't suck a dick down her throat that wasn't Derek.

He had ruined her for all other men. She got so mad about that sometimes. Got a "I'll show him," attitude and put on her best dress to go find some guy who didn't have a hands off approach to her. But it never really worked out right. Penelope made sure of that. She always held back a part of herself and no guy with half a brain would take the little she offered. One day, if Derek never made his move, push would have came to shove. One day she would have had to ignore all her impulses and that little voice that screamed "No!" if another guy leaned in for a kiss that wasn't her dark, delicious Hot Stuff. One day she would have had to let somebody else fuck her.

But no more. Cause now she had Derek and she wasn't gonna think about one day not having him. Tomorrow no longer existed. Nothing mattered but the pure bliss of their kisses tonight. Their foreplay. Their fun. Their fast slide down this new road. Nothing but that counted. And she was loving living in the immediacy of their love making.

While Penelope held Derek's face and kissed him with reckless abandonment, moaning and squirming on his lap as she straddled him, his hand snuck under the back of her blouse. His large, warm, calloused fingers stroked against her. She arched her breasts against him, reveling in the feelings he was unleashing in her, and moaned deep and long when one of his hands cupped her jean clad ass.

Now that felt good! Derek Morgan massaging her ass. Mmm. Don't stop. Never stop, baby.

XXXXXXX

"Mmm, don't stop. Never stop, baby," Penelope whispered against his lips, her words soft and rushed, lust soaked commands.

He smiled against her mouth. Then they shared some slow kisses. Their tongues caressing wickedly and sanguinely against each other in a lovers dance all their own as they stole a moment from their desperate discovery of each other to relax and draw gentle pleasure from each other's mouths instead of the breathless rampant mating of lips they had going before.

Kissing her was teaching him what real kisses felt like. The kind that matter. The kind that get your heart involved and not just your body.

It was touching him right down deep in his soul to have her in his arms, responding so emotionally and fearlessly to his kisses, giving just as good as she got. Trusting him. Wanting him.

A hunger had been lit deep inside of this man and now he wondered if he would ever be the same again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope threw back her head when Derek's mouth left her lips and went to her throat. His kisses burned a path along her skin, eliciting soft blissful sighs and moans as she straddled his lap, feeling his manhood thick and engorged straining against his jeans.

His mouth was working ever lower, kissing and sucking on her neck and then her shoulders and her collarbone. She had one arm wrapped around him and one holding the back of his head as she leaned back to give him better access. When he sucked on her breast, right through her shirt and bra, she cried out in pleasure as her body shook with emotion.

Derek pushed up her shirt. He bit his bottom lip as he gazed at her breasts, clad in red lace, for the first time. He made a sound that was low in the back of his throat, expressing his appreciation of her generous features, and added "Oh, mama, did I ever tell you that you are so damn fine?"

He buried his face in her cleavage, giving her one wet sloppy kiss, and made a big smile come to her face before it slid away and was replaced with a lustful, open mouthed gape. Derek began gently caressing one breast. Penelope's breathing got more and more shallow. Pulling on her nipples and rolling them between his fingers he worked her into a frenzy of panting as she ground against him.

Bending Derek slowly licked over the top of her breasts. By the time he pulled down her bra and wrapped his lips around one nipple, licking at it and then sucking deeply, Penelope was shivering from head to toe with sensations that were taking her completely out of her head.

"Mmmm," Derek said as he sucked.

"Oh, baby, so good. So good, baby," Penelope cried.

The cool breeze brushed over her wet skin causing more delicious sensations and lifting up her blonde hair that was cascading over her shoulders as she leaned back. She moved her hands behind her to rest on his thighs and thrust her breast more fully in his mouth.

Her breathing was loud and ragged by this time.

Derek broke away from her and she whimpered in protest as she felt the loss of contact. Immediately she reached for him to bring him into a kiss but he was turning slightly away. He grabbed her coat and lay it down on the porch.

Then he lay her on her back on the coat. He propped himself on one elbow next to her, looking down at her and declared "Moonlight suits you, princess," before he caught her lips in another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Love Game

Chapter Six

March 2007

Penelope lay with her coat acting as a blanket beneath her on the porch of a property Derek owned in the country. Her shirt was pushed up to reveal her plump, creamy white breasts. They were pulled out of her red lace bra, leaving her pink nipples slippery wet and cool due to the night breeze drifting through the air.

She was clinging to Derek as they kissed, wanting to get as close as possible, aching for skin on skin contact.

When he sat up and took off his coat she reached for the hem of his shirt and helped him to get out of it. Then her mouth went straight to his chest to kiss, suck and lick. One of her hands caressed his abs. The other was wrapped around him with her fingernails lightly scratching over the muscular expanse of his back.

The moment was almost too good to be true. Too intense and erotic to be real. It made her crave her chance to wrap her lips and fingers around his dick. To live out that moment where she gave him pleasure and made him scream her name. Made him beg. Made him lose control and squirt hot, sticky cum down her throat.

She had started to live out all her best fantasies tonight. But that wasn't satisfying the ache. Instead all it was doing was feeding the beast that lived in her and hungered for this man morning, noon and night. She was aching for more every second. The need multiplying as it built to a crescendo inside of her but instead of easing then, even when he wasn't touching her, it just doubled in size from solely looking at Derek's well muscled body.

And looking into those eyes, filled to the brim with desire, was enough to make her want to beg him to take her to the nearest bed and keep her there till the moment she died.

She licked at his nipple and he let out a moan. She gave the other nipple the same attention and then nipped it gently. A curse word fumbled off his lips.

Fueled by his responses she let the hand on his abs move down, touching the top of his trail of hair, then raked her nails over him. She could feel every reaction he had to her shudder through his taunt, tensed body. Quickly she ripped his belt off and then slowly she pulled down his zipper.

Derek now had his legs bent on either side of her body as they sat on the porch. The outside environment heightened everything that was happened. There were no nearby neighbors to worry about catching an eyeful and only the moonlight to illuminate them.

Groaning in lust, he took himself out of his pants. Penelope sucked in a quick breath and then nibbled on her lip when she saw his very thick, hard, beautiful dick. Within a second she had leaned over and licked across his slit, capturing the drops of pre-cum that oozed out, and getting a sharp inhale of breath from Derek as she did.

XXXXXXXXXX

The feel of Penelope licking across the tip of his dick made Derek's lungs ache and his eyes roll back in his head. Just the sight of her blonde hair covering his crotch and that red painted mouth so near his dick had been a fantasy come true.

Now his eyes drifted close and he could only feel, rather than see, as she slowly circled the head of his dick. He was still holding it but her hand wrapped around it above his. More pre-cum seeped out and she used it to lubricate him as she started to stroke him off. Her mouth teasing at him with long, wet licks that kept his pleasure at a feverish pitch.

She whispered, against his dick, "You're absolutely breathtaking, lover," before she licked around the head again.

Her strokes sped up and just when he was saying "Penelope," dragging her name out as a warning that he was about to come, she took him into her mouth and sucked. Derek exploded with a release that filled her mouth and then kept coming. Knowing he finally had this woman who meant it all to him giving him this kind of pleasure made the moment even that more powerful for him.

He screamed out "Fuck, baby girl! Oh, fuck, yeah!"

Derek ended up leaning back on his elbows, panting and spent, as Penelope swallowed, wiped her mouth and then licked at his dick some more as if she couldn't get enough of him. He reached out and caught her chin in his hand, holding the side of her face as he did, and lifted her head.

Her eyes glittered with pure feminine power and lust. It was a freaking beautiful sight.

"Hey, woman, you are the best and you're so damn gorgeous. Get up here."

She kissed up his body. He scooted over and leaned against the post of the porch, pulling her into his arms as he did, and stroked her hair as she kissed on his neck. His breathing was still ragged.

After a minute he brought a hand up to cup her face again and then looked into her eyes. So deep brown. The eyes that stole his heart with their playfulness and beaming joy, even before her dirty mouth made Derek glad to be himself and alive again. A feeling he hadn't known in 15 years before he met Penelope.

He asked her "Mama, you okay with being out here?"

"Its beautiful here. Quiet and peaceful. And then there is the bonus of my handsome prince being here with me."

He whispered, his words throaty, "Come home with me."

She nodded with a sweet smile on her lips. "But of course. You don't really think I'm done with this rock hard body of yours yet, do you?"

He joked "Not so rock hard after you got done with me."

She reached for his dick and ran her fingers over it. He sucked in a breath as the lust pooled in him again. Smiling Penelope sucked on his neck and told him "Let my magic fingers fix that."

He grinned but took her hand away and then gave her a quick kiss. "I wanna get you home, woman. Stop distracting me. We came here to look at the stars."

Penelope looked over Derek's shoulder and up. "Beautiful. Steals my breath away."

"You steal my breath away, gorgeous."

She laid her head down on his shoulder as one of her hands slipped into his grasp and held it. "Give me one minute to cuddle."

He brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Mmm, sweetheart, you can have as long as you want when it comes to anything. Believe that."

She smirked as she lifted her head. "I will use that permission you just granted to my full advantage when we get back to your place."

"Good. You got me so do what you like. But you're gonna have to wait till I do all I like and, believe me, Garcia, my list is pages and pages."

Her mouth made an O.

Derek added "Front and back."

She slapped his chest. "You joke but you should read my second secret blog."

His eyebrow raised. "There's a second blog?"

"Top Secret. You don't have the clearance level for it. Its all my photo shop pictures of you, my nasty little fantasies about tying you to chairs in the bullpen or taking you on the desk, and also lots of girly type blatherings about how cute your butt looked in your jeans or how your shirt fit just right."

"Woman, you better not have used my real name. I could just imagine the wrong person reading that."

"Your identity was well masked, lover baby."

He grinned and kissed her. "You're crazy! Come on. I am taking you home with me and you will be lucky to get out of there for work Monday."

She chuckled. "All I ask is for naps and the occasional meal break. Otherwise, go for it, handsome. Mama can think of no better way to blow a weekend."

They fixed their clothes and stood up. Derek took her hand and then pulled her close for a kiss. "Mmmmm, God, this mouth is heaven sent." He looked down at her chest. "So is this body." Looking into her eyes again he asked "Where did you come from, baby girl?"

"California," she joked.

"I think God made all this perfection just for Derek Morgan."

Penelope got a very tender look on her face. "Stop," she teased. "You don't gotta charm me. I already agreed to hook up and I would never back out." She purred "I got lots of plans for your hard body."

"All right, pretty angel, lets get on the road then."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed for the motorcycle. Her arms circled his waist. They laughed as they tried to avoid uneven spots in the yard. Derek had to steady Penelope when she almost fell.

She got on the bike. "Isn't your place like an hour away?"

"Just about, yeah." He handed her the helmet. "You're just gonna have to hold tight till then, Hot Stuff."

She grinned at him using that nickname. "Maybe we ought to just stop at the first hotel we come across when we leave here."

He grinned. "We've waited two years and how many months?"

"You know perfectly well how many."

"Okay, then, we've held out two years and ten months, Penelope," he drug out her name and rubbed his finger over her nose. "We can last another hour."

"Speak for yourself."

Derek laughed and gave her another long kiss. "There. That's all you get till I have you out of those clothes and into my bed. And then, mama, you'll see how worth the wait really was cause no one has ever done to you what I'm gonna do tonight."

"Whoa," she said, purring the word.

He just flashed her a smile and got on the bike. "Helmet on, hard head?" He looked back and saw that it was. Soon they were heading toward his place where he planned to worship her from head to toe multiple times until he passed out from exhaustion into the kind of good sleep that only sex can bring on.

Her arms wrapped around him as the bike moved down the country roads felt just right. Like she was right where he always had needed her to be. Holding him and not letting go for anything. Trusting him with her life. Derek never drove that motorcycle as cautiously as he did with Penelope on the back.

It took them a while to make it to his place but, no matter how much he wanted to be sunk inside of her slick, tight walls, he wouldn't rush and risk his baby girl's life. They were just getting to the good part of both of their lives. The best part, if you asked him, and he wanted to make sure it wasn't cut short.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love Game**

**Chapter Seven**

**March 2007**

Penelope's heart was pounding loud in her ears when Derek drove his motorcycle into his garage. Her body throbbed with an aching want- a longing to be filled by him. Clutching tightly to Derek for the hour long ride to his home had only made that hunger intensify, as she imagined him thrusting deep into her over and over, making her whimper and cry out for more.

The bike came to a stop. Derek put down the kick stand and turned it off. He climbed off the bike and then removed Penelope's helmet.

Completely overcome with lust for this sexy friend of hers she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugged him close and brought him into the hottest kiss they had ever shared. Now that they were at his place everything was steamier. Her nipples were so hard that they were painful nubs in need of caressing, licking, sucking, some sweet relief.

Penelope desperately ripped her coat off and flung it away from her, breaking the kiss a little to breathe but not completely. At the same time Derek dropped the helmet. Wrapping her arms around his neck again, he wrapped his around her back and their bodies mashed together while they shared another hungry, lustful kiss.

Crawling off the motorcycle, never letting her mouth leave his, Penelope massaged her hands down Derek's chest. His leather jacket got in the way of her greedy fingers so she pushed it off his shoulders. They went to lean back against the bike, as his leg notched between her thighs, and the bike started to tip. They both nearly fell down with it.

Laughing and breaking apart, Derek grabbed for the bike to steady it, while Penelope clung to Derek's shoulders. Wearing matching amused grins their eyes met. The air thickened around them, the laughter fading into want again, and the want growing more with every second ticking by. Their smiles turned sultry before their lips connected again in a slower dance, tongues mating sensually and Derek's hands gripping Penelope's ass, molding her lower half against his.

His lips broke away from hers to lay heated kissed all over her neck and then on her shoulder, pushing aside the silky fabric of her blouse.

Penelope whispered "Please, baby, please, I'm so sick of waiting. Make it stop."

Derek gave her another kiss, this one promising all that was to come very soon, and then looked into her eyes, while holding her face. "Woman, I don't plan to ever let this stop." He grinned at her, in the sweetest way, that showed how much he hoped she agreed.

Penelope caught his mouth in another kiss that had no sweetness in it. Just raw, aching, desperate need. Her nails raked down the back of his neck and then her hands started to pull at his shirt, getting it up so she could splay her fingers across his bare back, dying for skin on skin contact.

Against her lips he said "Mmm," pulling away a little he whispered "inside. Come on, baby girl." and then they kissed some more as he took a few steps back and she took a few forward.

Derek pulled away completely, drawing a protesting moan out of Penelope, took her hand and led her through the door that connected to the house. As soon as they were there her back hit the wall and their lips came together for more desperate kisses.

Penelope pushed up Derek's shirt again, her hands all over his abs, and he ripped the shirt off. She yanked his belt off. They kissed some more. His thigh wedged between her legs. Threading his fingers into her hair he held her head and kissed her with a passion that made the fire in her double and triple, as true and deep feelings molded against the lust that raged between them and heightened all she felt in that moment.

_I don't plan to ever let this stop_, repeated over and over in her mind, pushing her onwards as her desire to have him deep inside of her made her kisses and caresses harried.

Just as she reached for his zipper he took over everything and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his back and her arms around his shoulders as their mouths joined together in lust fueled kisses. Derek carried Penelope like that, while they kept kissing, through the kitchen, stopping to lean against the wall between that room and the living room to kiss on her neck and press her even tighter to him.

Nibbling her ear, his hot breath sending a fresh wave of sensual shivers down her spine, he whispered "You are the fucking hottest woman on earth. How did I get so lucky? God sent me his best angel."

Setting her down he took her hand and led her through the living room. Turning to face her, with a sexy grin on his lips he pulled her into another kiss. Her shirt came off next, falling onto the hallway floor, and then her shoes were kicked off. Between more kisses and moving down the dark hall, her jeans got undone. Just inside his room she broke away from him, stepped out of the jeans, and watched as he got out of his shoes, socks and jeans.

His eyes, hot and dark with desire, locked on hers and then he yanked her against him to kiss some more. Soon they were falling back onto the bed, his lips over all her chest now, pushing up her red bra so his lips could close around her pebbled pink nipple, while she arched up and he slipped one hand underneath her to undo the bra, then quickly got it off her.

His fingers massaged one breast and his mouth pleasured the other, sucking deeply on it as his tongue swirled over it, until Penelope's head was tossing and turning back and forth on the pillow. The whole room- and especially the bed- smelled of Derek's musky masculine scent and drove her even further out of her mind.

Begging she cried "Please, please, baby, oh God, I need you."

His eyes deep and dark with want, his breathing ragged, he moved up her body and gave her a kiss full of possession. Then he reached in the night stand and got out a condom.

Her hands reached for his boxers and pushed them down, taking into her hand the hard length of him, which throbbed and leaked cum. Derek rolled onto his back and put the condom on, while Penelope got out of her panties. Their eyes met and then their lips, as he pulled her on top of his chest. She lifted her hips, holding his gaze, and lowered herself onto him.

Derek let out a moan. "Baby girl," he hissed through clenched teeth as she settled against him. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed as she started to rock against him.

Her body seemed to be made for him. The way he fit was something she had never known before. It was as if there was no awkwardness that sometimes comes with first time partners, no worrying about if she was enough or doing what he liked. He was buried inside of her and his arms holding her made her feel completely cocooned. The pleasure that radiated from their joined bodies had her lightheaded, panting, her nails digging into his skin. She had never known perfection like this.

Derek flipped her onto her back and drove into her, pushing her thigh up, his thrusts fast and demanding, taking her there quickly, showing how much he couldn't wait to come with her. It had to be now. She wanted it now too. She needed it to be now. She was so close. It was right there.

"Baby girl," he panted "oh, sweetheart, that's so good. That's right, girl. Come with me now. Let go for me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhhh," she cried and moaned.

Closing her eyes, denying herself the sight of that beautiful man over her, she arched her head back as the pleasure started to overtake her. Then Derek pinched her clit and it was the last little push she needed to clench around him. Feeling his body react to hers was amazing, as she pulled him into his release.

He grunted and moaned, letting go completely, until he collapsed against her. His weight was just what she wanted to feel. Never had she been so safe as right then. She held him as her cheeks grew wet with happy, relieved tears.

Derek's face was nuzzling the crook of her neck, his breathing still out of control, and his lips giving her lazy kisses.

With a groan, showing that he hated to do it, he pulled out of her, got rid of the condom and then settled on his back next to her, wearing a grin. He turned his head and looked at her.

"Penelope," he started to flirt "you are a Goddess!" Then he noticed her wet cheeks, grew serious, and used his thumb to wipe them away before giving her a sweet kiss. "Me too," he said to her.

She took that to mean that this meant a great deal to him. That this was more than sex. A part of her believed that and a part of her was scared too. She cuddled close to him, pulled the blanket up over her and closed her eyes.

He kissed her temple. "Thank you very much-"

She smiled as she kept her eyes closed. "For the best sex of your oversexed life, Hot Stuff?"

"For trusting me, baby girl. I'll never break that trust, cross my heart and hope to-"

"You better not even finish that sentence, mister, unless you want to tick me off. I'm warning you that if you mess up my afterglow..." she teased "off the grid!"

Opening her eyes she met his and they both laughed before kissing some more. She sighed blissfully.

Their foreheads rested against each other. She whispered "It goes both ways. Cross my heart too, baby."

He gave her a sweet kiss and they held each other as they drifted off to sleep. The morning would bring more hot sex and that would become a pattern for years to come: hot nights and mornings for Morgan and Garcia.

The BAU would never be the same again. For a long time after that night Hotch refused to watch movies with them. He didn't like knowing they were getting all frisky when the lights turned off....and they always did.

It was just how they rolled.

THE END


End file.
